


Your Love is King

by MrsAna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, One Shot, PWP, Sex, Short One Shot, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna
Summary: Arthur e Merlin partilham de uma noite de amor romântica e sexy.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	Your Love is King

**Author's Note:**

> SONGFIC  
> ONE-SHOT  
> Baseado na música Your Love is King da banda Sade.

Ele o carrega em seus braços fortes, levantando-o.

Your love is king... crown you with my heart

Merlin suspira fundo, já prevendo o prazer quase insuportável que iria encarar, tendo Arthur como conhecedor e perito em seu corpo, pois já haviam se deitado juntos tantas e tantas vezes...

Your love is king... never need to part

Os beijos mornos, quentes, excitantes do futuro rei provocavam calafrios ao longo de seu pescoço, e Merlin não consegue evitar de gemer:

\- Oh... senhor Arthur!

\- Isso... sou seu senhor, me chame de senhor...

Your kisses ring... round and round and round my head

Por um momento, os olhares de ambos se cruzam, em um duelo selvagem cheio de desejo.

Encaram-se.

Logo, os lábios de Merlin estão nos de Arthur. Tão colados um ao outro, que é impossível dizer onde começa um e onde acaba o outro.

Entrelaçados.

Touching the very part of me

Os dedos ágeis de Arthur tocam cada parte da pele frágil e linda do jovem mago, que gemia a cada toque seu. Quando dão por si, estão nus, um em frente ao outro, tentando conter a ansiedade recíproca em se tocar, em se dar prazer mutuamente.

It's making my soul sing

Arthur tentava não agir brutalmente com seu amado mago, mas aquele aspecto tão lindo e frágil que jamais vira em um homem, o intrigava, o excitava, e o fazia perder as estribeiras e o resto de contenção que ele ainda possuía.

\- Você me deixa louco! – Sussurrava o futuro rei ao ouvido do seu amante, de maneira nada apropriada para alguém da realeza.

\- Oh, Alteza...

\- Me chame de Arthur... sou seu Arthur e você é meu Merlin... nós somos almas gêmeas...

Merlin sorriu de seu jeito único, fazendo o coração do jovem futuro rei amolecer e derreter ainda mais.

\- Deixe-me dar a você todo o prazer que merece. – Disse Arthur, levando o belo mago até seu leito pela mão.

O jovem deitou-se de frente para ele, os olhos brilhando de prazer e antecipação. Desejo, amor, paixão, tudo o que se possa imaginar também.

Arthur acariciou suas pernas e depois, seu rosto e aqueles belos cabelos negros como as noites em Camelot. Beijou-o, os lábios de ambos em um encaixe perfeito.

Gemeram, sentindo suas ereções chocarem-se uma contra a outra.

Arthur colocou uma perna entre as pernas do mago, que gemeu em sua boca.

Tearing the very heart of me

O loiro o penetrou levemente, fazendo os olhos do mago lacrimejarem.

\- Oh... Arthur!

Começa entre seus corpos, uma dança, uma batalha carnal, que os envolve, e o leito range com seus impulsos.

I'm crying out for more

Rompe a madrugada.

Merlin e Arthur estão inebriados, embebidos um no outro.

Como haveria de ser por muito e muito tempo.

Assim deveria ser para sempre.

FIM


End file.
